The Legend of Total Drama Island/Elimination Table
Chart NOTES: * Campers still in the game are listed in alphabetical order * When Izzy, Trent and Owen returned to the game, their original placements became "Not Applicable". Their original lines in the table are retained for reference. * When it came to light that Izzy is really an adult and therefore ineligible for the teens-only game, she was officially disqualified, but continued to participate as a spoiler in accordance with the terms of her community service sentence. LEGEND In the episode columns, the name in each box is the name of the person that camper voted against. The color indicates the voter's fate. If the camper did not vote, or if no vote was taken, the box says "n/a", for "not applicable". If a vote was taken, but the breakdown was not disclosed, then "n/a" means "not available". Examples: #Episode 1 had neither challenge nor vote nor elimination. #Tyler voted against Beth in episode 2, and was in the Bottom Two himself. #Owen voted against Gwen in episode 3, but it didn't save him. a member of the Killer Muskies during the team phase a member of the Screaming Eagles during the team phase was on the winning team (team phase) or won the challenge (individual phase) didn’t win the challenge, but got bonus invincibility (individual phase) had no votes against, or the vote totals were not disclosed, or no vote was taken had votes against, but was not in the bottom 2 (or occasionally 3) was in the bottom 2 (or 3) but was not voted off was voted off, but stayed in the game thanks to an irregular elimination was eliminated normally, by vote was eliminated under irregular circumstances Reasons for Elimination *REMAINING BOYS (3): Cody, D.J., Duncan *REMAINING GIRLS (6): Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay :1 Returned at "halftime", a.k.a. the eating challenge :2 Returned after the eating challenge, but was not eligible to win the game Intern Status Confirmed dead (7): Anne Maria, Cameron, Dave, Jo, Lightning, Max, Scott Presumably dead (1): Brick Define "dead" (1): Ella Status unknown (1): Staci Presumably alive (9): B, Beardo, Carrie, Dawn (departed), Ennui, Jasmine, Leonard, Rodney (injured, departed), Shawn Confirmed alive (4): Alejandro, Ryan, Scarlett (injured), Sky NOTE: Although it is technically possible for an intern to die within seconds of their last “sighting”, for purposes of this listing anyone who appears on the most recent day of the story’s chronology is “confirmed alive” unless otherwise noted. Interns who have appeared in the last week or so of the story’s chronology are “presumably alive” unless otherwise noted. Intern Timeline ''Original intern corps: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Staci + 4 others'' Pregame: unidentified intern dies (eaten by sharks) Episode 2: unidentified intern dies (mauled by bear) Episode 4 pregame: two unidentified interns die (construction accident) ''Episode 5 pregame: Rodney, Shawn + 11 others arrive'' Episode 5: Anne Maria + unidentified intern die (burned to death fighting the amphitheatre fire) Episode 8 pregame (the “Boney Island Massacre”): Jo dies (slain by giant beavers); Lightning dies (rockslide); several unidentified interns die (rockslide/beavers) ''Episode 10 pregame: Beardo, Carrie, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Ennui, Leonard, Max, Scarlett, Sky + 3 others arrive'' Episode 12: Cameron's earlier death mentioned; Brick's earlier death implied Episode 13: Ella dies, sort of (natural causes) Episode 15 pregame: Jasmine, Ryan + 11 others arrive; Dave dies (eaten by snake) Episode 15: Scott dies (eaten by snake) Episode 16 pregame: Max dies (eaten by bear) NOTE: Additional intern deaths and injuries not mentioned in the narrative should be assumed. Changed Appearances Lasting changes #In a Star Trek reference, the interns wear bright red pullover shirts as part of their uniform, and so are commonly called "redshirts". The intern's uniforms--and life expectancies--are similar to those of Captain Kirk's security personnel. #Lindsay's hair is burned in an accident during the Talent Show challenge (episode 5, Seventh Night). In the following chapter, she gets a new, short hairdo and becomes a brunette. Her outfit remains much the same as before, but with darker and richer colors, making her look "more earth goddess than sun goddess" according to the Storyteller. #Katie and Sadie get makeovers after giving one to Lindsay (episode 6, Eighth Night) to show solidarity with their stricken ally. They replace their little girl pigtails with big hair, and start wearing sundresses instead of their original (and canonical) skimpy shorts and midriff-baring shirts. After barely surviving a night alone in the woods (episode 6, Ninth-Tenth Nights) their dresses are too badly torn to restore to their original state, but Eva convinces Katie and Sadie to continue wearing their visibly mended sundresses as badges of courage. #Ezekiel's cheek is gashed in an accident during the Trust challenge (episode 11, Nineteenth Night). This wound requires stitches to close, appears likely to leave a permanent scar, and earns Ezekiel the affectionate nickname of "Zipperface". #After Gwen is seriously injured in an accident during the Trust challenge (episode 11, Nineteenth Night) she has her left arm in a sling for several episodes, and has her left wrist in a cast indefinitely. She also loses the pinky finger from her left hand in this accident. Her arm is healing nicely, but she still does not have full use of it. #Ella/Perola's mature spirit form resembles an animated tree three or four meters tall, with a vaguely humanoid face. #Scarlett appears in the Labors of Heracles challenge with a heavy brace on one knee. Brief Changes In addition to canonical changes such as contestants appearing in swimwear or sleepwear from time to time and Chef Hatchet wearing military garb for the boot camp challenge, the reimagining adds the following noteworthy changes. #Katie, Sadie and Courtney wear evening dress for their talent show acts. Lindsay wears an extremely revealing dance costume (a repurposed bikini with many sequins and suchlike added) for her talent show act with Justin. #Heather gets a makeover when her allies do (episode 6, Eighth Night) and resembles Audrey Hepburn in the latter's iconic publicity photo. Heather goes back to her standard outfit the next day because her new look was impractical for camp life, and because her real purpose in getting a makeover was merely to upstage Lindsay. #On the off day before the trust challenge (Episode 11, Seventeenth Night) Courtney and Leshawana appear in leotards during a yoga session with Eva. #During the paintball deer hunt (episode 9, Fourteenth Night) the campers wear protective clothing and clear face shields. The hunters wear camo and the "deer" wear faux buckskin. #Katie loans her injured teammate Gwen a striped tube top for the boot camp challenge (episode 12, Nineteenth Night). The tube top leaves Gwen's heavily taped left shoulder plainly visible. #Chris appears in a general's costume at various times during the boot camp challenge (episode 12, 19th-21st Nights). #Before Beth's "execution" during the boot camp elimination ceremony (episode 12, 21st Night) Alejandro undoes her side ponytail, finger-combs her hair down and fits her with a face shield as he prepares her to face the firing squad. #During the rodeo moose riding and the moose cowboy polo rounds of the extreme sport challenge (episode 13, 22nd Night) Dawn and Ella appear dressed as cowgirls. #During Labors of Heracles challenge, Bridgette wears buckskin, antlers and deer tail matching her hair color when she plays the Golden Hind. #During the pirate treasure challenge (episode 16, 29-30th Nights) Chris, Chef and assisting interns Beardo, Jasmine and Scarlett appear in pirate constumes. Scarlett's costume includes a skirt long enough to conceal her knee brace. ---- Category:The Legend of Total Drama Island